


Lions

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Toby is a serial killer.  So’s Chris. Sparks fly. It’s a match made in Oz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lions

Tobias Beecher was waiting for his lawyer. She was the very pretty Katherine McClain.  
She believed him to be innocent of murdering those college boys, and wanted him.  
She needed a father for her daughter, and a husband.  
She could get him out.  
Maybe.  
And if she couldn’t he could have fun in Oz.  
His ex-lover Chris Keller was biding his time, hoping for revenge.  
After he’d betrayed Chris to Vern he’d promised himself to win him back.  
Keller was no dummy and Toby enjoyed screwing him in all sorts of ways.  
“Hi Katherine,” he said and looked meek and innocent. That look fooled everyone but Chris.  
“Toby,” said Katherine. “I’m so sorry. They have a witness against you for the murder of Bryce Tibbets.”  
“That’s okay. You’ll think of something.”  
“Oh Toby,” said Katherine. “I love you.”  
“I know,” said Toby.  
“We could be so happy.”  
“Yeah,” said Toby and was bored with her already.

*

“Hi Chris,” said Toby.  
“Beecher,” said Chris. “The only reason you’re still breathing is that you amuse me.”  
“As do you lover. And you’re the best lay I ever had. I regret selling you out.”  
“Liar,” said Chris and glared at him.  
“No. I am sorry and I want to make it up to you.”  
“Because you liked fucking me.”  
“Yes. And I love you.”  
“You only love yourself.”  
“No. There’s only you.”  
“What about your pretty attorney?”  
“She’s very useful.”  
“Am I useful Toby?”  
“You could be. And I am truly sorry.”  
“Prove it.”  
“How?”  
“How about I fuck you in the ass?”  
“Sure. I’m flexible. Just name the place.”  
“Storage room in five.”  
“Okay,” said Toby brightly. It could be a trap, but since when did that scare him?  
Would be a hell of a way to go.  
*  
Keller was in the storage room, alone. Toby whistled. Guess Chris still had a weakness for him.  
“Fuck me in the ass, lover,” said Toby.  
“You’ve got it,” said Chris and drew him into a bruising kiss. They kissed like they were devouring each other, drawing blood and causing shocks to run through them.  
“I like this,” said Toby. “You’re good Keller.”  
Keller smiled and pushed him against the wall, Toby let him and smiled as Chris took his pants down and slowly let a finger inside.  
He pushed back, smiling smugly.  
That felt good. How could Katherine ever compare?  
Keller pushed his cock inside, and Toby sighed.  
The fuck was rough, and Keller put all his frustrated desire into it.  
He was like a lion, claiming his mate.  
When they were done Toby smiled. “Let’s share a cell.”  
“Yeah,” said Chris.  
“Forgive me?”  
“No. Want to fuck you every night, leave bruises on your pretty neck, make you mine.”  
“Right back at you,” said Toby.  
*  
“Toby,” said Katherine. “You won’t go to Death Row, but you’re getting life. In Oz. I’m so sorry.”  
Toby nodded. “I’m sorry honey,” he said.  
Oz was his home, Chris was there.  
He’d gotten Gen to off herself, and would have liked to do the same to Katherine.  
Toby missed his kids, but sensed that Holly was taking after him anyway.  
She and Gary lived with Angus and his wife.  
They’d live nicely, but Holly was already like him.  
Chris would love her.  
Gary was the normal one, much like Angus.  
Gen had miscarried their third child, and Toby found her grief useful.  
Oh well.  
Toby could count on Katherine to keep visiting for while. Maybe she could even blow him, even if Chris was a true master of that.

*  
“Want to get back in the Brotherhood?” asked Vern, cold eyes assessing him curiously.  
Keller shrugged.  
“You could if you killed Beecher.”  
“Thought you and he were tight,” said Chris.  
“No. He’s too nuts. Can’ t trust him.”  
“We’ll see,” said Chris. He wouldn’t forgive Vern and he liked Toby better.  
The lawyer was a complete bastard, and a sly devil to boot.  
He was a great fuck, and Chris loved him.  
So, Vern was not his pal anymore.

*  
Toby didn’t trust Chris, but he was a good ally, and he loved him.  
He wanted to be sure, so he had to be loyal to his chosen mate.  
Keller was it.  
Ryan might have been it, but he was even shiftier than Chris, and too straight.  
*  
“Vern want you dead,” said Chris.  
“Hardly news. Why tell me?”  
“Proof of my loyalty.”  
“Good. Think we can kill someone?”  
“Metzger. Fucking hack.”  
“Oh I love it,” said Toby.  
“Aren’t you butt buddies?”  
“Nah. He’s too dumb.”  
“And I’m not?”  
“No. You are a criminal mastermind. Come here and suck me.”  
“Love you,” said Chris and got to his knees.  
Toby held on to his head and leaned back. This was the highlight of his day.

*  
Metzger was an easy kill, Chris did him and Toby hid the shank in Mondo Browne’s cell.  
Poor guy.  
He was very pretty, and too dumb to live.  
*  
Toby carefully reminded Angus of their times together when they were teenagers.  
Toby had seduced his little brother so easily.  
Angus had been ashamed.  
Toby wished he could share Angus with Chris.  
Chris would like that.

*

 

Toby went to confess a little to the pretty, pretty Mukada.  
He wanted to rattle the priest and he wouldn’t outright seduce him.  
Chris would be livid.  
Toby licked his lips at Ray.  
Toby’s libido got an exercise with Chris’ old buddy Ronnie.  
Chris was bloodthirsty and jealous, a good combo if you could manipulate it.  
Toby could and did.  
*  
“God won’t like what we do,” mused Chris.  
“He won’t have the balls to keep us out,” said Toby.  
“You sure? I killed my best friend.”  
“Ronnie? Yeez, he’s nothing. We’ll do Vern soon.”  
“Great,” said Chris. “I love you.”  
“I love you,” said Toby.  
They’d rule Oz yet.


End file.
